Naruto: The Dark Prince
by sunnysvga
Summary: what if during the sealing ritual naruto gains an unexpected gift from the shinigami itself? that gift being complete control over darkness element just like gaara have over his sand . Slightly dark naruto. smart/strong naruto . pairing undicided yet!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: hello readers! Well this is my first story ever . so yeah guys cut me some slack off okieyy .**

**hmmmmm i have been reading this shit for a long time so i thought yeah why not write my own story aswell ! **

**so here i am with a brand new story for you guys . I really hope you like it and if you don't well F**K you TOO !**

**So read and enjoy . And ohhh don't forget review !**

**Peace =^.^=**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto and even if i do you cant do a shit about that! *pheww that feels GRATE!***

**...**

"holy shit!" -Talks

'this is SPARTAAA' - Thoughts

"**meowwwwww" **– Bijuu talks / jutsu

'**blah blah' **– Bijuu thoughts

"**I AM AWESOME" **–Shinigami talking

...

**PROLOUGE**

Konohagakure no sato . The strongest village in the whole elemental nation . Considered to be the most peaceful n prosperous of all of them !

"**RAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR"**

Ehhhhhh not so peaceful at the moment i guess! The reason of this disaster was outside the Konoha walls.

***Miles Outside Konoha ***

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was flailing its tails around relishing the thrill of bloodshed . Killing each and everything that comes in his way . Swatting and swiping at any ninja who got within the range of its paws or furiously blazing nine tails at all its might!

***Inside the Hokage Tower***

A distraught blond man sat at the hokage's desk with piles and piles of scroll around him . Right next to him was his old time sensei and father figure "the great toad sennin" Jiraiya and the "kami no shinobi" sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The blond man looked up at them with dull eyes. "there's nothing else i can do to save our village sensei. I guess i have to rely on that technique . its our only hope now."

Jiraiya looks up at his student and places a hand on his shoulder. "Minato you surely know the risks performing that technique? What about young Naruto? If you do perform the shikki fuin he wont be having any parents while he grow up as Kushina is dead too! You cant do this to your own fleash and blood!"

Minato shivers as he thinks about his recently deceased wife. Giving birth to Naruto took a heavy toll on her body . Being the previous jinchuriki of Kyubii she was at her weakest during the labour and because of the interference of a strange spiral masked shinobi led to the release of the kyubii . Minato gritted his teeth 'due to that bastard my kushi-chan suffered such a fate and now my son is also going to suffer its consequences. I swear to heaven whoever you are, you will PAY ! '

"sensei i know what im going to do is inhuman . cursing my own child to such a fate! But this must be done as thousands of lives depend on this . if i didn't do this there wont be a konoha anymore. "

Sandime tooks a drag of his pipe " then let me do this . i have lived a long and happy live but you still have so much more to live Minato. Your son needs you now more than ever"

Minato smiles a bit " I appreciate the offer Sarutobi-sama but i have to refuse . as the hokage of this village its my dutie to protect my people. And beside this seal is way above your level since we are talking about kyubii here"

Sandime sighs " what a shame! Okiey minato do what you have to do . i have faith in your abilities"

"hai" and the yondaime picks up his son cuddled in a warm blanket and vanishes from the tower.

"jiraiya we are just about to loose one of the greatest shinobi to ever walked this earth" mused the sandaime . "hai sensei , and there is nothing we can do about this" said an equally heartbroken jiraiya.

***At the Battle Zone***

The konoha shinobis were trying there hardest to fight back against the kyubii but it was no good. The kyubii was just too powerful for them . The monster among monster stood over 50 yards high destroying everything with just a swipe of its tails . The ANBU , jounin and chunnin of konohagakure no sato were going all out in their fight against the Kyuubi but to no avail . The forest was littered with the heavily beaten dead bodies of ninjas . among the many casualties were civilians and the children who cannot defend themselves against the Kyuubi rampage.

"We have to hold it off until Yondaime-sama arrives" yelled one injured jounin before he charged back into fighting Kuubi.

Moments later a giant toad was seen making its way through the forest towards the Nine-Tail fox . Riding on top of the toad's head was none other than the feared Yellow Flash , the yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato . Hoalding in his hands was his newborn son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto .

The Kyuubi groweled viciously as he stared straight at the toad boss Gamabunta and the Yondaime and dashed towards them planning to end this with a single strike . Yondaime seeing kyuubi getting in the range began performing a series of complex hand seals at an amazing speed thus beginning the process of sealing the fox away .

After the last of the hand seals were done a brilliant flash of white light covered the whole forest blinding all the people present there .

***Meanwhile with Minato***

"**WHO DARE SUMMON ME?" **roared a dark presence inside the doam of white light.

"It was i Namikaze Minato who summoaned you Shinigami-sama . I humbly request for your aid in this dire situation"

" **TELL ME MORTAL WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEEDED MY PRESENCE FOR DEALING WITH IT?" **Boomed the Shinigami.

"Its the Kyuubi no Kitsune Shinigami-Sama . Kyuubi is creating havoc in the village and is on the verge to annihilate the whole village . I for that request your assistance to deal with the kyuubi"

"**DO YOU KNOW THE PRICE OF SUMMOANING ME MORTAL?"**

"Yes Shinigami-Sama and i will gladly give you my soul if it means that the Kyuubi will be stopped"

"**HMMMMM INTRESTING ... A VERY NOBLE TRAIT INDEED . YOU AMUSE ME HUMAN ."" VERY WELL I WILL AID YOU IN YOUR QUEST"**

"**WHERE SHALL I SEAL THE KYUUBI SOUL INTO?"**

"This is my son Naruto . I request to seal the Kyuubi inside him"

"**NAMIKAZE MINATO YOU ARE VERY FOOLISH YET VERY BRAVE . FOR THAT YOU EARN MY RESPECT . I WANT YOU TO GIVE THE YOUNGLING TO ME FOR THE RITUAL"**

Minato did as instructed though a bit hesitately . As Shinigami holds young Naruto a black tattoo like marking starts to spread over his body . Minato seeing this panicked. Shinigami sensing his uneasiness.

"**DO NOT WORRY MORTAL . THIS ...IS A LITTLE GIFT FROM ME TO YOUR SON AS A REWARD FOR YOURS AND HIS SELFLESS SACRIFICE. I BELIVE HE WILL NEED IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE"**

No words were passed between them anymore and the next moment the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside the newborn as an eight trigram seal appeared on his navel.

"**I DID AS YOU REQUESTED MORTAL . ITS TIME FOR THE PAYMENT NOW!"**

"Hai . i understand!" he picked up his son for the last time "Goodbye my son. Remember i will always love you no matter what" and so the Yellow Flash of Konoha passed away.

***Outside The Doam***

As the doam of the blinding light vanishes Sandaime , Jiraiya and a few trusted ANBU rushes towards where the battle took place . After reaching there they found one Namikaze Minato lying on the ground dead . Still holding Naruto in his arms protectively. There was no sign of the Kyuubi so it was safe to assume that the sealing took place perfectly . As sandaime reach for the newborn to hold him he was shocked to see some wierd markings all over his body. What creeps him out was even his eyes were coal black. The marking though vanishes soon revealing his sun kissed blond hairs and sparkling blue eyes once again.

"jiraiya did you saw that?" questioned sandaime

"Hai . And im damn sure that was no sealing mark nor it was Kyuubi's work. those markings were like something out of this world. I haven't seen something like this ever in my life sensei"

"Neither have i Jiraiya .. neither have i""but i have an intuition that we will get to know about that in near future"

Sandaime then instructed Jiraiya and ANBU to take care of Mianto's body and preserve it until his funeral is held while he took young Naruto himself and walk towards his mension

"Naruto , you are a strange one ! But mark my words , you are going to be a legend like this world has never seen!"

**Aaaannddd Cut! **

**So how was it? Good or bad? Please do review so that i may know if i should continue writing it.**

**And if you didn't understand anything in the chapter than feel free to ask and i shall try to answer them to my best ability/**

**Till then Adios!**

**P.S—i suddenly from no where came up with the idea to present naruto this way so i made the whole chapter in like 2 hours only . thatswhy it was kinda rushy! Also its my first fic so don't sue me if it was crappy.**

**Peace=^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyyy I am bacccckkkk. And guess what? I have got a new chapter for ya all .**

**My first chapter didn't got many reviews but thats fine because truth be told i didn't exepect any reviews at all hehehe . And those who did review my story well i truly appreciate that !**

**Now moving towards the story this will certainly be a dark Naruto fic. Bt he wont be a cold hearted bastard with no emotions at all nor would he be an orange loving idiot who speaks "dattebayo" in like every sentence he spoke. Ewwww i fucking hate that word 0.o**

**He will be having "Dont Fuck With ME Cuz If You Do You Will Be In Serious Mess" like attitude. Just the way you like it. Right guys ? **

**Now the pairing is undecided yet but you could always give me your suggestions to whom you would like him to pair with! The character with the highest demand will win offcourse.**

**Soooooooo without further adieu lets began with the chapter !**

**...**

"holy shit!" -Talks

'this is SPARTAAA' - Thoughts

"**meowwwwww" **– Bijuu talks / jutsu

'**blah blah' **– Bijuu thoughts

"**I AM AWESOME" **–Shinigami talking

...

**FALLING INTO DARKNESS**

Few days passed by since that fateful day of Kyuubi attack. Konoha on the whole was fairing well. Although the villagers suffered a great loss of their loved ones each and everyone was giving their best to help in whatever they can in re-buiding konoha once again.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the retired sandaime hokage was ones again reinstated as hokage to rule Konoha as Minato didn't announced his successor. Talking about Yondaime , he had been given a grand funeral which each and every citizen of konoha attended. All of them were at loss of word because of the death of their hero as they would call him. Currently the Sandaime was sitting in in his office at the hokage tower. A crib containing a small baby was on his side. The baby was none other than Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the jincchuuriki of the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune peacefully sleeping. This was the moment when an ANBU stepped out of the shadow successfully breaking the hokages train of thoughts.

"Hawk whats the matter?" asked Sandaime

The ANBU bowed respectfully " sorry to interrupt you Hokage Sama but the council requsted your presence" replied the ANBU.

"Ahhh its time already? Very well inform the council that i will be there shortly ."

"At once Hokage Sama" the Anbu bowed and vanishes in a cloud of smoke

Hiruzen sighed " seems like i have no choice but to tell the Council how exactly Yondaime defeats the Kyuubi. I just hope it went well for you Naruto."

***At The Council Chamber***

After listening the sandaimes tale the civilian council were quite calm and collected about the whole situation!

WTF who i am kidding! No they were babbling like the little bitches they were and immediately demanded for Narutos execution. "Kill the little demon while its still weak!" screeched one councillor Saya Haruno.

"Yeah kill him before he kill us"says a fat wealthy merchent** .**

"SILENCE!" roared sandaime. "I am the LAW here and only i decide what to or what not to do. UNDERSTAND!"He produced a large dose of K.I to make his point oud and clear.

"H...Hai we perfectly understand Hokage Sama" replied one scared civilian who was now sweating bullets.

"You are only my advisers council and you do not hold any authority over me. Make sure you remember this""Now what the shinobi council thinks about the whole fiasco?"

Nara Shikaku who was asleep this whole time raises his head from the desk "I think the whole thing is too damn troublesome but i agree with you Hokage Sama in this. We should not make the mistake of judging the book by its cover""afterall he is just an unfortunate kid who born at a wrong time and place. And also he could be a great asset to our Shinobi force later on considering the power he has. So i would save my opinion about him till i get to know him a little better."

"We completely agree with our friend here Hokage Sama. Lets see how the kid turn out to be like before we began to judge him. Rightnow we hold no grudge against him." Replied Inochi and Choza of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"We hyuga's have lost many lives to that monster but even we know the difference between the bijuu and a host. And as the teammate and a good friend of the fourth i have complete faith about his sealing capabilities." Replied the ever stotic Hyuga Clan head

"Hiashi is right hokage Sama. We too have complete faith over the fourth's seals. I am not good with all this emotional stuff but yeah even i agree let the kid live and make his own destiny." Comes a boisterous voice of one Tsume Inuzuka.

"this would be the only logical choice in this course of time as we don't know what will be the effect on the seal if we try to harm the boy" replied the monotonous Shibi Aburame.

"the Uchiha clan will be nuteral towards the boy as we don't want to be associated with him. But if he ever became a threat to us then we will kill him without a second thought" declared the Uchiha clan head.

"This is outrageous" yelled one civilian "are you shinobi freaks out of your mind? We cant let the demon to live among us"

"tell me councilmen Chizure" spoke Nara Shikaku" you have an infant kid too right? What if yondaime instead of using that child use own your son for sealing? Would you be so eager to kill your son branding him demon like you are ritenow ?"

"I...ummmmmmm!" stuttered Chizure

"Exactly my point. You wouldn't! So why this kid be any different? Just because he is an orphan with no one to protect him you civilians would sink so low to make him a scapegoat for all your miseries? Thatswhy kindly stop meddling your nose in the shinobi affairs if you don't know a shit about it... Ahhh this is too damn troublesome"

"wow ! that was...an unexpected outburst Shikaku. But you totally owned that bitches ass" said a grinning Tsume

"thanks . i try" grinned Shikaku

"hiruzen i request to give the kid to me. With the right training i can make him a great force to recon with. Nobody will ever try to mess with Konoha again" spoke the old War hawk Danzo for the first time.

"Request denied. I know all about your training methods Danzo and i don't need to warn you again that if you ever tried to kidnap or harm young naruto by any means then it would be considered as treason with a death penalty. Clear?" warned Sandaime.

"hai Hokage Sama " said danzo with no outward emotion but inside he was seething.

"It bring me great shame to tell you people that the fourths death was in vein. He wanted to see the kid as a hero but you narrow minded fools cannot look underneath the underneath . Thatswhy im making this law to forbid anyone who already don't know to tell that young Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no KItsune . Violation of this law will be considered as treason with immediate execution."

"Also young naruto will live in the orphanage till he is able to take care of himself. Assaulting him with killing intention or seriously injuring him will lead to a death penalty. Now that the matter is discussed council can excuse themselves ." declared Sandaime picking up Naruto who was looking at him with a curious expression.

Sandaime coudnt help but smile at this ' i hope i did enough for you naruto. I wish you lead a happy life ahead'

Little did he know that this will be marked as one of his greatest failure.

***Six Years Later***

Naruto was having a bad day. Why if you may ask ? well for starters he was kicked out from the orphanage as the ohh so nice orphanage lady sweetly quotes " we don't want the likes of you among us demon!"

"well fuck that bitch! Who wants to live in that shitty orphanage anyways" darkly muttered naruto

What makes the matter worse was today was October 10 his birthday. It was the same day when the Kyuubi attacked six years ago. So it was kinda obvious today was not one of his favourite day as it brings many painful memories.

"fucking happy birthday to me"

***Flashback***

It was October 10 and A five year old naruto was happy to have a friend his age. It might be considered as one of the happiest birthday he ever had in his short life. She was a sweet girl who lived closeby the orphanage with her parents. As her parents were active Konoha shinobis they often leave her at the orphanage when they were on duty as they were friendly with the orphanage lady. Thats where Naruto meet that girl.

"Hey leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you ...you big meany!" the girl whined as she was being bullied by a bunch of six year old boys.

"haaa you are such a cry baby Yuki" teased one boy while he pulled her pigtails

Naruto couldn't stand anymore "hey leave her alone you jerk!" he yelled

"huhh ...ohh its you freak. Come on friends lets have some fun with him" mocked one boy obviously the leader between them. And then they started beating poor Naruto for a while before they leave.

(WHAt? You seriously think a five year boy could beat a bunch of six years old little gangsters)

"heyyy you alwight mister" said yuki poking him on the head

"whaa... oh its you. Y...yeah im alright." Said Naruto while dusting himself

" but.. but you are bleading!" said a worried yuki

"ohh this? Ahaha its nothing . i always heal fast so no harm done" replied Naruto wiping away some blood from his bruised lips

"oh okiey. And thankyou for saving me from those meanies. Im Yuki by the way" she said while stretching out her hand for a shake.

"I am Naruto." He replied while shaking hands "why those jerks were picking up on you anyways?"

"i dunno. yuki didn't do anything wrong to them" now a teary eyed Yuki replied

"ahhhhhh don't cry , don't cry . i wont let them touch you again" panicked Naruto while waving his hands in an anime fashion

"promise?"

"pinky promise"

"yayy. You are my new best friend now" she proudly announced

"f..friend? mee?"

""offcourse you dummy. Why? Don't you wanna be friend with Yuki?" she said while pouting

"N..no ! its just i never had a friend."

"well then Yuki will be your first friend. Hey wanna play tag? You are "IT" " she tagged him and ran away

"awwww not fair." He runs after her. Naruto couldnt me more happier. Afterall he has a friend now.

And this was the budding of a beautiful friendship.

Or was it?

Its been a month since he become friend with Yuki. She would come everyday to play with him and that makes him so much happy. But for some reasons she haven't been around for a few days. And that worries Naruto.

So he went outside trying to find what happen to her best friend. After searching for a while he found her at the park playing around with a bunch of children.

He tried to call her but she intentionally ignored him. After their little game was over and everyone started to leave he confronted her.

"yuki-chan what happened? Why did you stopped coming to the orphanage" inquired naruto

"naruto im getting late for home. We will talk about this later okiey" said yuki trying to get away from him

"no yuki. We have to talk about this now. Don't you wanna be friend with me anymore"

Yuki sighed "listen naruto. I wanna be friends with you, i really do. but my other friends don't like when i meet with you . and i cant loose my other friends just because of you"

"so this is it huh?" his head slumped down. His eyes hiding in shadows tears ready to fall down

"naruto im sorr.." she tried to make him understand but he cuts her in between

"get lost"

"excuse me?"

"**I said GET LOST" **he roared black emotionless eyes penetrating right through her soul. strange marking starting to cover his body.

Yuki was scared. She was scared enough too pee her pants right then and there. She has never see something so scary in her life . she wants to run, run far away from this monster but her legs were not co-operating anymore .

"**Never Again I will Trust Anyone! Never again I will Ever be Betrayed" **with that said he was gone.

***Flashback End***

Never again he tried to make friends anymore. Never again he trusted anyone other than himself. Uzumaki Naruto was a loner and he wants it to remain that way. Infact This was his very first step towards the path of Darkness.

He don't even trust the old fossil Hokage as he call him. Yeah the hokage tries to acts all friendly towards him but uzumaki naruto knows the price of trust one has to pay. And where was he when he recived all those beatings on is birthday .

Naruto still don't know about his strange ability though. Because the first time it activated he did it unknowingly.

Rightnow he was trying to find a place to sleep in a dark ally as he was kicked out from the orphanage. And as today was his birthday going any where close to the festival means danger. But seems luck was not is side today. Or maybe it was pre-destined!

"kenji look whaaat wee have here. Itsh the little demon" slurred a very drunk chunin reeking a strong smell of alcohol

"seems like our lucky day isn't it ranpu ? lets teach this little demon a lesson he wont ever forget" replied kenji

Naruto tried to get away from them as quickly as possible but they blocked his way

"running somewhere you demon brat? Don't you wanna play a little game with us ? we call it 'crucifying the fox'" kenji grinned evilly

Naruto glared at him " get out of my way you fuckface?"

"why you little shit' screeched kenji punching him right on the face sending Naruto few feets backward

" i was just going to play with you for a while but now you pissed me off. Now you die fox" throwing some kunais successfully pinning him on the wall while he takes out his katana.

"any last wish demon?"

"yeah.. i want to fuck your mom sideways"

"THATS IT! DIEEE DEMON" kenji ran forward ready to stab him

Naruto closed his eyes 'so this it how it ends huh?' his life flashes infront of him. All those hurtful glares , all those merciless beatings and the BETRAYAL he felt by the one he trust the most.

'No.. i cannot die like this . not until i will have my revenge. No way i will die a nameless death. I refuse to die like this'

"_**I REFUSE TO DIE"**_ he screemed. Shadows started to dance around him surrounding him protectively. Black marking once again covering his body. Eyes once again turning soulless

The chunin was just a foot away ready to stab Naruto but before he can do so a spear made of shadow impaled him right through his heart causing the chunin to die instantly.

Ranpu was scared to his core . he tried to run away but his own shadow wasn't moving making him unable to move.

"**Ehhh Runing somewhere i See?" **grinned Naruto closing the distance between them

"S ..Stay away from m..meee you demon"

"**Ahh A Demon You Call Mee? I Guess i have to show you a real demon then" ** naruto swipes his hand at the chunin as many blades made of shadow cuts him into tiny pieces splashing a lot of his blood on the wall.

After the chunin died a horrible death Narutos anger finally started to calm down and soon the marking starts to fade away.

" Holy Shit W..What did I just Do?" he just couldn't belive he killed two chunins in cold blood and don't feel an ounce of remorse.

Scratch that. He infact liked it.

"What was that incredible power i just felt. It feels so evil yet..yet so rightfully mine!"

But should it matter? He now has the power. Power to make all his dream come true. Power to make all of them fall in their knees and beg before him. Power to take his Revenge. Power to make him feel ALIVE

"hmmmHAHAHA**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"**

**Annnnnnd cuttt!**

**Phewww finally done with the fucking chapter. So how was it huh? **

**Im kinda tired because its like 5:00 am rightnow *yawns* so i am off to sleep. You guys enjoy your chapter and ohh don't forget to review cuz ive like a fetish for reviews!**

**This is sunny taking my leave**

**Peace =^.^=**


End file.
